Doomsday Vs Abeloth
Doomsday (DC) Vs Abeloth (Star Wars EU) 'is a What If? Episode of Death Battle between two villains who are the bane of the heroes' existence. ''Description DC Vs Star Wars! Two monsters who are seemingly unstoppable and have caused a greater threat to the heroes of their universes than anything they have faced before. Will Doomsday kill Abeloth like he did Superman? Or will Abeloth force Doomsday to lose. Interlude Wiz: When all's said and done, the hero can usually sleep safe knowing that there is no possible threat left. '''Boomstick: But these two rampaging monsters easily prove them wrong! Wiz: These two creatures are the bane of their enemies' existence. But only one will prove to be better than the other. Boomstick: Doomsday, the resurrecting monster who killed Superman! Wiz: And Abeloth, the most powerful Force Entity from a galaxy far, far away! Boomstick: He's WIz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win..a DEATH BATTLE Doomsday rampages into Death Battle Wiz: Long ago in an ancient planet Krypton, and Alien scientist named Bertron sought to create the most powerful being. Boomstick: And how did he do that? By sending a goddamn alien baby into the planet so it could get killed! Then resurrect it and launch back again! Wiz: Through this, the baby would begin to adapt to harsh environment and creatures on the planet, until it managed to survive the planet's conditions. Boomstick: This creature would be named by Bertron as "The Ultimate", but that's not as cool of a name as Doomsday, so let's just stick with that. Wiz: While Bertron was successful, there was one detail he overlooked. The creature remembered every single time he had been murdered. Boomstick: And giving what he had been through, he evolved to hate everything at a genetic level! Bertron really screwed up there. Wiz: Doomsday would escape on a supply ship and proceed to wreak havoc on every planet he came across. Boomstcik: Until he arrived on Earth where he would face the Man of Steel himself. On that day, Doomsday killed Superman! Wiz: Well...he actually put him into a healing coma. But regardless, this prove to be one of Doomsday's most atrocious feats, and set him up as a dangerous foe to those who are foolish enough to stand in his way. Boomstick: Being that he doesn't need to breathe, eat, or have internal organs to live, Doomsday certainly isn't an easy guy to take down! And if he is somehow defeated, he comes back, more powerful than before. Abeloth forces her way into Death Battle Pre-Fight Who are you rooting for? Doomsday Abeloth Who do you think will win? Doomsday Abeloth Death Battle Results Category:Keranigma Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs DC Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year